KibbyD
Kandi Marie Marso(Dean)(Decemember 24, 1983), is a professional wrestler and Valet born in Houston Texas, working under the ring name KibbyD. She is currently employed by The XwO and Divas Unleashed. Early Years Into MainStream '''The Early Years' Kibby was born on Decemember 24, 1983 to Rebecca and ???, She was always linked to be the daughter of Terry and Maria Dean. She grew up in Houston and New York for the most part of her life. In school she was a cheerleader and was latered rumored to be a big socialite hanging around with Paris and Nikki Hilton and Nicole Richie and Misha Barton. It has also been a big rumor that Kibby really doesn't like socialite turn model {Kim Stewart}. Early Wrestling Years KibbyD is a model/actress turn wrestling diva and valet. Kibby came onto the wrestling scene in late 2003 as the valet and manager of NeW Superstar; The Xtreme One. During her stay with the company Kibby managed Xtreme and his Partner to the NeW Tag Team titles. She also got her claim to fame wrestling against NBD and facing her in a Binki Contest. After the closure of NeW, Kibby was left jobless. She then join Future Hall of Famer Dame Babs and her wrestling school to get more training in to become one of the greatest wrestlers. Although she left the school due to lack of attention she aroar into a new fed. The Return to MainSteam TV In Early 04 Kibby return to the mainstream wrestling for XWF. This was the Red version and she ptut up one hell of a fight while she was there. Kibby made two matches there before they were brought out by XWF Gold. Kibby was the only little lady there but she made her stay count. Once XWF Gold was brought out by XWF Green, Kibby form a all girl Dance group to wow the audience. With the Showdown Hottiez by her side Kibby became one of the Hottest Womens Champions using the ladies to grant her victory. After a few title defense's the belt was retired do to lack of women competion and Kibby later quit. In RCW In Late 04 she was noticed by RCW, a fed were her then boyfriend would make her the First lady of the company. He began training her and she began wrestling. Kibby got her first match there in a Bra and Panties match against Ashley Madden. Kibby won showing the crowd she wasn't another pretty face. After a couple of weeks past Kibby got back in the game this time after the RCW womens championship. She grabs the Number One spot after winning a Battle Royal. She then face then champion Natsha Crane and won the title. After that she lost the title to Shawna Angel in a 4 Corners of Hell Match. Once Kibby lost the title she and her trainer at the time Kathe Matthew's an Extreme Wrestler joined together with diva Candi Roberts to created the all girl stable 3SOME. The ladies were giving the role of three lovers that would have sex backstage and later create a rude sex tape. Rumors had it that Kibby and Candi Roberts actually made a true Sex Tape, Later the ladies told magazines it was a lie. After those days past the ladies broke up and went there ways. World Women's Wrestling League 2005 Kandi was brought on to the World Women's Wrestling Leagueon the show Clash as a new DivaStar. She was given a "dumb" gimmick, playing on her hair color and her dog. This dumb gimmick has seen her in many comic skits, most notably during her in ring promo's and matches. She has quickly earned a reputation as the oblivious Clash Divastar - Kandi seems to ask the wrong questions, irritating and amusing 3WL Diva and Male stars and alike. Despite being in the 3wl for such a short time, Kandi has had numerous memorable moments, including being interviewed by lead reporter Brandi Buxton. 2006 On the January 20,2006 edition of Clash, Kandi competed in her very first official match. She faced off against Brandi Buxton, Layla Livingston and Aubrey Holiday in a Fans Fantasy Choice which was officially a Leather And Lace And Everything Nice Battle Royal, which she won after knocking Layla Livingston off the aporn and then begin harass and attack after the match by Male star Christian Wyldes and Divastar Devil Matsumoto. That then lead to a Body Challenge between Christian Wyldes and KibbyD. Kibby won the match having another problem with Christian which led Devil to turn her back on him leaving Kandi and Devil celebrating in the ring. Feud with Summer McCoy This feud between KibbyD and McCoy would become a lengthy feud which lead to a match in which Summer and Kibby would face off at Fatal Fury 4 in a Triple Threat Ladder Match which inculded Nivea who was also in this feud. Dean would win this match but the feud would still continue on-and-off. The feud was started when Kibby would have face Summer for her All Pacific Title and Summer would dodge and run until the match finally went down. Feud with Autumn Winters This Feud between Autumn and Kibby began when Autumn debuted on 3WL television April 21,2006 Clash, surprising Kibby D. and special guests, Summer McCoy and Madison Jones during the Kissing Trivia Game, bigger than ever and as happy as ever. Unlike Summer and Kibby who were not particularly interested in giving the fans a kiss, Autumn was happy to oblige, wanting to participate in the game. Summer, Madison, and Kibby took exception, beating down Autumn, but then Reiko Hinamoto came to the rescue. This cause a bigger turn in the Kibster career This turn marked the first time Kibby would be a heel in 3WL.On the June 2nd edition of CLASH Summer and Kibby team up to go aginst Autumn Winters and Reiko Hinamoto. The two (Kibby and Summer) very successful cheating to win. 2007 Kibby in O7 From the 3WL, was in the 3WL End of the Year Awards. She took home the Award for Best Newcomer and was Nominated for Many other Awards. Divas Unleashed The Debut KibbyD debuted in The Divas Unleashed taking the fedaration by strom. She began starting drama and took her place as the number one BYTCH. She has yet to claim a victory, but she is not giving up hope, still wishing she can take home the gold. As of the Christmas Special The DU held, Kibby took home a win by pinning the Goofy Goths player Bloo. She was also teamed up with Krysta Taylor the adult film star together they ended the night with a special win. Also Kibby has been sign on to be a preformer at the Du's Annual FWA awards. Kibby is also Nominated for two awards. Kibby was in The DU CHAMPION all Pink Exile thing. She was up in a match against,Christy Chaos. She pick up the ring and exited to Pink Stupid Girls...SoNG. KibbyD has confirmed a performance and told fans via her MySpace that she could be covering a Madonna song and her performance will be “fabulous.” Kibby later went against Latrisha Lamarte formerly known as Miss Perfect. The squared off in a Tag Team Match with Dirty Inc. Who Won the Match. At The FWA's Kibby started off the FWA Awards with a Hot Preformance, she sung Madonna Song Like A Virgin. Not only did she Start off the show with one of the Sexiest Preformance but she did Win The Award for Best "I Don’t Just Wrestle, I Sing & Act Too!" Also she Daisy and Paris and Tinks grace the red carpet together and seat next to each other at the show. On Kibby's Myspace she tooks pics and posted it of her at the FWA's PreShow. Kibby is also number 2 for the wrost dress list done by the one and only Kyrsta TAYLOR. Feud With Misfit Tamera Before the FWA's got under way a few ladies had a little problem with Miss Hilton coming to the FWA's. Well the one who really poked alot of fun at her was Tamera, she made much fun and comedey of Paris talking about her in many ways. Kibby really just had enough. She ended up turning on in a Tag Team Match and then facing her in a match. Kibby finally got her payback not only beating her once in the night but again in the same night. In that battle royal match, it made her one step closer to getting the gold she wanted. Road to Gold Kibby lost to Meggie and her Tag Team Partner in a Tag Team Match on Exile. The girls were later confronted by Aphrodite who told that the match would be an "Beauty Treatment" Match. who knows what could happen? Where could a hairbrush end up being shoved? Who will get tanning lotion in their eyes? Who will get more than their hair straightened? Will Kibby finally land her hands on Gold? At NP4 Kibby went against Meggie and Aphorite in a Match where Beauty was the key. Kibby play her moves greatly pulling of some HAWT moves. Kibby was then slamed into a Beauty Table as she then ended up losing the match. Kibby thn posed for her camera's at RingSide not really caring about the title. Still is isn't giving up the chance to capture the title. Road to Every Bitch But Me! Kibby captured a win over Jennifer Collins on Exile, just before the match she attacked Krysta Talyor in an interview, then in the match as she wrestled against the young blonde winning the match after using her finsher the FACIAL TREAMENT. Then after the win she attacked Aphrodite after she won her match. Is this a spark that Kibby will end up fued with the Wrestling GODDESS? Kibby is making new enemies and maybe new friends. Kibby express that she was the only blonde that matter as she seduce Shane Rockford into making her match against Moria Storm become a Number One contender match. Kibby quickly picked up the win on the newbie and is going to challenge Meggie the upcoming week. With words running high Tequila met Kibby backstage as the two engage in some bitchy comments to each other showing that KibbyD is the New Bitch on the Block. XWO The Debut Kibby came into the Xtreme Wrestling Organisation in late 06, she began to used her sex appel and over-all wrestling skills to over-come the competion. Kibby fought her first match in a tag team type match which she won. Then she was in another match which was a Bad Santa Bra and Panties 6 Diva Tag Match, she also won it. Kibby has had overall 3 match there and has come unto a total undefeated streak. Signing Over With Uncensored Kibby has now been sign to Uncensored in the XwO where she had her first match against Blonde Lady Jenna Auburt. The two had one hell of a fight but the Bombshell known as KibbyD took home the sweet victory. After The {Kayfabe} break up with Chris Toxic Kibby is now Managing Zack Riely. As seen backstage as of 1/13/07, at the Uncensored Area. Kibby seem to be a little in her ditzy mood letting Mephisto, get inside her head about Zack. Kibby First Wild Card Match on Uncensored was against Brooke Hogan. She also won the match, she is now up in another Wild Card match with her opponent to be announce. Signing Back Over with The Main Shows The All Diva Show Later ended leaving Kibby to join once again back with the other main~shows once more. Those would be Revenge and MeltDown. ON Meltdown Kibby complained to MVP that she wanted to wrestle and be more than just eye candy. So he gave her match against Torrie Wilson in a Bikini Brawl.Backstage Kibby bumped into Torrie as she wanted to take on the so like undefeated sex symbol. In the Match Kibby ripped off Torries Top and then gave her the BYTCH KICK thus winnning the match. Kibby lost her first match on MeltDown Against Carmen. Kibby lost her chance at number one status for the Women's Championship. This was Kibby's First match that she has lost in the XWO. On Meltdown Kibby set off in what was suppose to be a tag match which turn into a every female for herself. Which left Kibby as the winner. Kibby is set to face Layla El and Carmen the following week on Meltdown. PDW The Debut KibbyD Debuted on Disclosure using her Texan Vixen and over rated it girl Gimmick. Her first match was against Jazmin Starr and Zayda, with really no one winning the match. The nxt week Kibby put on her cowgirl boots to face Trisha Smith, with Kibby winning the match by pinfall. With Kibby on a good start she also beat Diva Athena in a match also by Pinfall. Kibby later set off to go against Kalie, Zayda, and Bethany in a match. This Match was on by none other than the Dame herself Bethany Windsor. The Road To Platinum Status Tournament Kibby again lace her boots hoping to winning and not only to win but place in the P.S.T. Kibby faced Drusilla Clayborne with heavy blows and hair pulling and kicks to the gut. Kibby lost, with Drusilla moving on to the Tourney. Kibby then went one on one against Krista Lewis after the after math of the first part of the tourney. Kibby won the match even when her top was ripped off of her body. Kibby is also the love interest of Ryde "R2" Rass and sometimes catches the eye of David "D.W." Wright. Kibby is also highlighting her career in the PDW by wrestling in a title match. She will face off against Ember for the Rising Star Title. This will show that the Ditzy Diva has just got a little smarter. WCA Debut Kibby Debuted on WCA as the Dumb-Witted Blonde. She found old friends and enemies there, she then found many of times to promote herself as the Texan Vixen and the lady not to be touched. Kibby Then found herself once again fueding with old time rivals Lexi Morgan and Ryan Mitchell. Women's Champion On Kibby first match in WCA Kibby won the WCA's Women's Championship...she Wrestled in a Fatal Five Way Match and took home the win. She celebrated inside of the ring making all the crowd cheer and scream for her. As Women's Champion Kibby also wrestled in a fatal four way against some of the Companies Men...beating them also by pinning Kenny Diamond. What can stop this Texan Desire..Nothing! Kibby also faced off agaisnt Melina Flores and Ashley Sharp in a Lingerie Match. She won by getting the pin fall over Ashley. Hatius The Fed has went on a quick hatius due to other Main Problems. Will be back soon. RPW Debut Kibby came into the RPW not as a wrestler but as a Backstage personal interviewer. She brought the name of her Reality TV show to the wrestling scene name the online show EYE KANDI. She hasn't made quite the wrestling move yet but knowing Kibby Payback and Wrestling hae something in common...it a Bitch! Eye Kandi has become a big hit with more superstar sign up to become a guest. If you want your Dirt you come to far because Kibby is going just a little too far. Now it become a rumor that Kibby will host A "EYE KANDI DIVA TALNET SHOW" Just to show the DIVA with the true talent. Kibby is now a part of the Uprising Roster as the RPW had a Draft. She is still the host of Eye Kandi and is planing to mix it up in the ring during her time there. Adult Film and Magazines As one of the Hottest Female in Playboy Magazine she has covered the Magazine Five times in just about every Fed she has been in. She has also been featured in PentHouse Magazine with her ladies from 3Some. Kibby not only has been doing the Adult Magazines but her Sex tape was leaked out over the web of her and Ryan Mitchell back in RCW. It has become one of the most Popular Sex Tapes around. They have also been Rumors about Kibby and Candi Roberts(Former 3Some Member)created a sex tape. Still those rumors have been made false. Filmography 2004 The Untold Story(2004 film) KibbyD'//' Leading Role 2005 ShakeUp(2005 film) Barbie Lee // Leading Role 2007 Diamonds(2007 Film) Kitty Masters // Leading Role Discography Albums KibbyD // June 3 2005 Made Crazy // January 31 2007 ---- Old Singles Nasty // KibbyD(CD) CopyKat // KibbyD(CD) Why! // KibbyD(CD) ---- '' New Singles'' 1)Ladies Night // Made Crazy (CD) 2)Daddy I Miss You // Made Crazy (CD) 3)Something Like You // Made Crazy (CD) 4)Think Twice // Made Crazy (CD) Music Videos Coming Soon In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' :*''Bitch Kick'' :*''Kibtrix'' :*''Redeo'' :*''Kibbyylicious'' :*''KibTrix Reloaded'' :*''Bytch Slap'' :*''Lou Thesz Press'' :*''One Nite Stand (Spear)'' :*''Envy Me (Face Buster)'' :*''Chaotic Visions (Spike DDT)'' *'Wrestlers managed by Kandi(KibbyD)Dean' :*Summer McCoy :*Seth Windsor :*Dame Barbara Windsor :*Freddy Ryder :*Nemisis :*Maria Dean :*Brian Walker :*Chris Toxic :*Daisy D :*Desire :*Kathe` Matthews Championships and accomplishments *Xwf Women Champion *Xrd Toughman Champion *3WL All Pacific Champion *RCW Women's Champion *3WL NEWCOMER OF THE YEAR *WCA Women's Champion *Winner of the XwS Dance OFF *Winner of the Girls Gone Wild USA Tour Wet Tee Contest *January 2006 Stuff Covergirl *February 2006 Valenitine Stuff Covergirl *DU Quote Of The Week"Goshie Paris I’m like being honest. Me and you are so hot!" *FWA Award--Best "I Don’t Just Wrestle, I Sing & Act Too!" Award Kibby Facts Dean has appeared on SNL|Saturday Night Live. She also has endorsement deals with Tag Bodyspray,Boost Moblie, AND now Proactive Soultions. Dean has recorded an album selftitled KibbyD and has a single out called "Nasty,". Dean also has a movie out called "ShakeUp", Dean has also posed for Stuff Magazine 2 times in a row. Dean Has cover Playboy Magazine, as Decemeber's Cover Girl Dean is finish recording the new track for her cd Made Crazy it is planned to be in stores in late January. Kibby's new theme in XWO is Shawnna "Damn"! Kibby's Theme in How is Paris Hilton Turn It Up. Kibby has also been relating to herself as the NumberOne Bitch in Wrestling. Kibby has also broke off her engagement to on and off BoyFriend Tommy Lee. Kibby is Not SIngle but she dating Boyfriend Matthew Wall for 9 Mon. Kibby has also been giving the title of Most Hated Female in the XWS. Kibby has also sign on to do a Role in a Subway Commerical. Kibby Debut her New Video "Daddy I Miss You" on Divas Unleashed Web Site External links * Divas Unleashed K KibbyD KibbyD